heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Done With Monsters
"Done With Monsters" is a song performed by Mystery Inc. in Scooby Doo Music Of The Vampire Lyrics Full Version= Shaggy: I don't want no more ghouls or nothin' scary No apparitions givin' me a fright Don't want nothin' that I need to bury Or creatures that go bumpin' in the night Daphne: No poltergeists and nothin' supernatural No giant beast that sneaks up from behind Shaggy: No ghosts that rattle chains Daphne: Or things that eat your brains Shaggy and Daphne: No banshee witch that scares me outta my mind All: We're finally on vacation And going someplace new Scooby: Rest and relaxation All: Is all we're gonna do Fred: I don't want no zombies or kooks My friends we're finally done With all them goblins and spooks That kept us on the run Velma: We're gonna be cool as cukes Our monster days are through No demonic beast and nothin' deceased Scooby: It's time to relax Shaggy: And that's what we're gonna do All: Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doo doo Velma: No more frown we're moving down the road now Keep that metal pedal to the floor Shaggy: We haven't got a clue Where we're headed to All but Shaggy: But it's somewhere that we've never been before Cruising down the highway Free without a care< Velma: It feels bizarre because there are No werewolves anywhere Fred: Don't want no dragons or freaks And no crazy evil sprites I don't want no phantom that shrieks Hauntin' us every night Daphne: I don't want no Comic-Con geeks Walkin' up out of the blue Daphne and Velma: Dressed like bats and seven foots rats Chasing me down and saying, "How do you do?" All: Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doo doo Shaggy: Lift your hand up high Let it wave goodbye To them gremlins and monsters galore Shaggy and Daphne: Tell them all we're gone Cause we're movin' on And we ain't comin' back anymore All: Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Doobie doop doop doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo |-| Reprise= Fred: I don't want no more ghouls or nothin' scary Daphne: No vampire creatures givin' me a fright Velma: No ghosts that rattle chains Shaggy: Or things that eat your brains Fred: Or monsters that go flying through the night Velma: We're goin' on vacation Daphne: And headin' somewhere new Scooby: Rest and relaxation All: Is all we're gonna do Want no more actors or kooks Velma: Van Helsing's scheme is done With all his vampire spooks Shaggy: And now it's time to run Daphne: We're gonna be cool as cukes Our monster days are through Daphne and Velma: No demonic beast Fred and Shaggy: And nothin' deceased All: It's time to relax And that's what we're gonna do Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doop doop doop doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo doo doo Scooby doop doop doo doo Videos Scooby Doo Done with Monsters Reprise Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Scooby-Doo! songs